


Letters From The Garden.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Wynonna Earp stories. [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Garden of Eden, Letters, Possible Spoilers, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Waverly, scared and alone, (not really alone) writes letters to her loved ones as she and Doc try to find a way out of the garden.





	Letters From The Garden.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

** _Day One_ **

** _Dear Wynonna, _ **

** _Hey sis. I miss you. I miss you a lot. It's lonely here, and I miss you. Doc is keeping me company but he's been sad so far. We're trying to get out of here but it's no use. I'm scared Wynonna, please get me out of here. I love you, Wynonna. A lot. Don't beat yourself up over this and go overboard trying to find me. I can't bear the thought of losing you.  
_ **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Love, Waverly._ **

** _Dear Nicole,_ **

** _Hey, baby. I miss you. I wish I could see you right now and feel your warm lips on mine. I still remember your face, baby, I will come home to you. I promise. Please, don't blame Wynonna. It wasn't her fault. Even if you weren't drugged, I probably would still be stuck here. I miss you so much Nicole, it hurts. Do you miss me too? Do you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, still? I hope you haven't forgotten me. I love you. I love you so so much. I will come home to you baby, I promise.  
_ **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Love, Waverly._ **

** _Dear Jeremy, _ **

** _Hey Jerbear. I miss you. How are things with Robin? I hope they're doing well. I miss you. I miss my best friend. I hope I can see you soon. I will come home, I promise. I love you dude._ **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Love, Waverly_ **

** _Dear Mama,_ **

** _Hi Mama, I'm sorry if you're returning to find me gone. I miss you lots though. I really, really miss you. I wish I could see you again. I just need a hug from my Mama.. I love you, Mama._ **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Love Waverly._ **

** _Dear Dolls,_ **

** _This is a letter I am writing even though you won't get it. I miss you, Dolls, we all do. And I wish I could see you after Doc and I find our way out of this garden. I will see you soon though, I just don't know when. I miss you, Dolls, more than you know. I love you Dolls. _ **

** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Love, Waverly_ **

** _Dear Julian/Dad,_ **

** _Hey dad, this is another letter I know someone won't get but you'll get it soon. Thank you for everything you taught me while I was with you. I miss you so much, Dad. Even if it was for a moment. I love you._ **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Love, Waverly. _ **

  
  


** _Dear Gus,_ **

** _Hey Gus. It's me, Waverly. I miss you. I hope you aren't too angry when you return to find me gone. I will come home soon, I promise. I love you Aunt Gus,_ **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Love, Waverly._ **

** _Dear Alice,_ **

** _Hi sweet girl. It's Auntie Waverly. I know you're probably confused about what's going on, but I love you so much and I promise I'll spoil you the second you come home to us and I'm out of this place. Ice cream, cookies and toys for life. Just don't tell your mommy or daddy. Your daddy is here with me, he misses his little girl and he told me to tell you daddy is always with you. I love you my sweet girl. _ **

  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _Love, Auntie Waverly. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if someone has done this already, but if someone has, credits to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments below.


End file.
